A New Complicated Life Mega Crossover
by bangtwicepink
Summary: Was being a Davenport a lie their whole life? Adam, Bree, and Chase found out they were adopted. But, it doesn't mean their lives will be normal. Adam gets carried away by a crush, Bree and Chase's relationship is complicated, Mr.Davenport not wanting to tell them the truth, and Leo annoying everyone to know the truth. There's still Supervillains to fight. It's A New Confusing Life
1. Adopted

/Bree/ POV

" Bree, come on stop it! " I ignored Chase our Dad took my iPad, why? Well because apparently going to a concert without his permission is " Banned ".

" We're gonna get in trouble! " He said.

" Does it look like I care? " I asked. I accidentally kicked a box. Some Files came out of it saying " Info for A, B, C." What's that? I picked it up and looked through it.

" Hey, guys check this out. " I said. Adam, Chase, and Leo came over to look, but before we can someone behind us took the files.

" I will take that! " We looked behind us to see the one and only,

" Can we read it? Are we A, B, and C? " We all asked out questions, but ignored us and read the files surprised.

" Where did you find this?! " Everyone went quiet and looked at me except for me and Davenport.

" Hehe... " I laughed nervously.

Donald's POV

I have to tell them. But, do I have to tell them the truth why? I looked at the file and remembered what Tasha told me. " Donald, you have to tell them sooner or later. " I sighed and sat down on my rolling chair.

I gave them the files. They eyed me suspiciously but soon took them.

Name: Jayson Adam Hart

Age: 18

Born: June 7, 1999

Main Bionic: Super Strength

Siblings: Piper and Henry

Secret: Henry is a SuperHero SideKick for Captain Man.

Name: Ashton Chase Thunderman

Age: 17

Born: January 15, 2000

Main Bionic: Super Smart

Siblings: Max, Phoebe, Billy, Nora, and Chloe

Secret: The Thudermans are a SuperHero Family.

Name: Samantha Bree Storm

Age: 16

Born: May 18, 2001

Main Bionic: Super Speed

Siblings: Skylar

Secret: Skylar is a SuperHero without Powers.

" ADOPTED! NO! " Leo yelled at me.

" Guys I think it's time you go back to your REAL family. " I looked at all of them sadly. I got up and left with my phone in hand before they can say anything.

/Leo/ POV

" I mean... He's just joking, right? " I asked.

" Leo, he may be your stepdad, but we knew him before you and he's not joking. " Chase said. But, if they leave will I ever see them again? I ran towards them and gave them a big hug. I wish it was all dream.

/Phoebe/ POV

*Ring Ring*

I got out my phone and answered it. " Hey, Phoebe is your Mom home? " Oh, it's Davenport!

"Um, no Mom and Dad went out on a date night. Why? " I asked.

" Okay well... Ashton is coming back, bye! " Ash? I better tell the others, this is amazing!

/Skylar/ POV

*Ring Ring*

" Hello? " I asked.

" Hey, Skylar it's " I heard.

" Hey, what's going on? " I asked. Did something happen to Sam?

" No, it's just that. I told them the truth and Samantha is coming back. " I squealed. This is the best news ever! I get to see my little sister again! I looked at my phone to see he left the call. Oh well, I better go tell the boys!

/Henry/ POV

*Ring Ring*

" Hello? " I asked.

" Hey, Kid Danger remember me? " Ahh, Mr Davenport!

" What's up? " I asked.

" Well, Jayson is coming home! I better go. " Yes! My big bro is coming back! How should I tell my family? Or I'm a SideKick? Better tell Ray!


	2. Bionics

/Skylar/ POV

Okay, calm down Skylar. The boys won't mind at least hopefully! I walked into the room to see Horace, Oliver, Kaz, and Alan arguing. I rolled my eyes.

" Guys! " I yelled. Finally, they stopped and looked at me.

" Okay, well you guys may be wondering why I asked all of you here. The truth is I have a sister. " I said calmly. I looked at them and they all responded.

" Don't Worry Skylar, we don't mind. " Oliver said,

" Does she have SuperPowers? " Horace asked,

" WHAT?! ANOTHER STORM?! " Alan yelled,

" Is she hot? " Kaz asked. Oliver hit his shoulder.

" Well, I'm not really sure. I haven't seen her in a long time, but we are gonna go to meet them! " I exclaimed.

" Where are they? " Kaz asked.

" Mission Creek, California! "

/Phoebe/ POV

" GUYS GUYS GUYS! " After Mom and Dad came home, I asked for a family meeting.

" What is it, Phoebe?! " Max asked frustrated.

" Ashton's coming back! " I squealed.

" Awesome, another brother that's not dumb! " Max said.

" OOOHHH, My other baby's coming back! " Mom said hugging Dad.

" Um, who's Ashton? " Nora asked. Oh right, Nora, Billy, and Chloe were born after Ashton was away.

" Ashton is your older brother! " Dad said.

" Seriously, another boy?! " Nora exclaimed. Mom gave her a look.

" I mean YAY! " I handed everyone our plane tickets to Mission Creek, California.

/Henry/ POV

I ran into the Man Cave.

" Ray! " I yelled.

" You will NOT believe what happened! " I said

" My Big Brother's coming back! " I exclaimed. Ray dropped his food.

" You have a big brother?! " Charlotte asked. " How come I never knew?! "

" Because why must you know, " I asked, Charlotte rolled her eyes.

" And... "

" And what kid? " Ray asked.

" Maybe he could stay in the Man Cave? " I asked. Ray stared at me for a long time.

" I don't think so. "

" Oh come on Ray! Who knows he might be a great sidekick too. " I suggested.

" Fine, I'll have to meet him first. " Yes! I handed everyone their tickets, I can NOT wait!

/Chase/ POV

We were all packed and waited to meet our families. You may be wondering, why this early? Well, our families begged and yeah. * DING DONG *

" Family number one. " said. He opened the door to reveal a family of 7 people.

" ASHTON! " They all exclaimed. I looked around and asked, " Me? " They all gave me hugs. Okay, this is my family, not Adam's. Adam talked with the boys, Bree talked with the girls, while and I were talking to these people, that are my parents. Soon came a Man in a Doctor coat, 3 boys, and a Girl with a Pink streak in her hair.

" Samatha! " She exclaimed, she ran over to Bree and gave her a big hug.

" Okay, you're crushing my bones! " Bree groaned. After a few minutes, the last family... Adam's. A Man, a girl, and a Boy.

" Jayson! " He ran over and hugged Adam.

" Okay, now that everyone's here please sit down, Adam, Bree, Chase, come stand here with me. " We all got up and stood next to him.

" So... Hello, everybody! " We all waved awkwardly.

" Um... Any questions? " Everybody had their hand up. Great plan ! I thought sarcastically.

" Why did you call them by their middle names? "

" What does that symbol mean? "

" Can they come home? "

" Do they have powers? " And TONS of more. Well, we explained and the next thing you know Adam, Bree and I were falling asleep.

" COOL! " Some people yelled. Yelled enough to wake us up and fall on top of each other. We all groaned and slowly got up.

" So, they have Bionics?! " Phoebe asked.

" CAN WE SEE THEM! " Nora, Billy, and Chloe exclaimed. Everyone agreed.

Adam went first, then Bree, then me. We looked at all of them. Henry was giving Ray this " I told you so " look. Max was shocked and muttered something under his breath that made Phoebe hit him in the arm. Skylar was a little sad, but still happy, Horace was eyeing us, Kaz, Oliver, and Alan was just gaping at us in shock. The rest was kinda like the three boys gaping at us.

" Um, is that okay? " asks. Everybody nodded saying it was fine even better than fine.

*BEEP* Everyone's phone buzzed which was weird.

" We have to go back home President-, well our boss needs us. " My Mom said.

" I need to go back to the Hospital, I work there I'm not one of those scrawny people. " Kaz smiled a Bree. I laugh a little when Oliver smacked him in the head because he was referring to him.

" We need to back there's an emergency. " Ray said. Everybody was waiting for us outside with our um... Old Dad? Adam, Bree, Leo, and I were in the lab getting our stuff.

" I'm gonna miss you guys. Even though you guys are annoying brothers and I always wanted a sister and now I'm getting one, " Bree laughed, her eyes were filled up with tears, " I don't want you guys to go. " Tears began to run down everybody's face including mine. We look around in the Lab filled with so many memories.

" One last Davenport hug before becoming a Storm, Thunderman, and Hart? " I ask. We all laugh and had a big hug. We pulled apart and said the one HARD word we never thought would say,

" GoodBye. " We may have said it many times, but this time it was forever. We got up the elevator then walked out of the house. We sat in our families cars and looked out the window.

" GoodBye, Chase Davenport, " I thought.

" GoodBye, Bree Davenport, "

" GoodBye, Adam Davenport, "

" Hello, Samantha Bree Storm, "

" Hello, Jayson Adam Hart, "

" And, " I stopped to look out the window to see the Davenports House one last time, " Hello, Ashton Chase Thunderman... "


End file.
